The Mortician's Daughters
by Irish-scene-queen
Summary: Moving from America to live with their father in Japan, twins sisters Sammi and Scarlet try to escape the nightmares they call thier memories. Scarred, bruised, and dammaged, who can fix them? Maybe two certain twin hosts?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OHSHC *sob* I wish i did though! I only own my Oc's and the plot! The title credit goes to Black Veil Brides 'The Mortician's Daughter".**

**Enjoy:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

As they stepped into the brisk winter air of Japan, two sisters-twins to be exact- huddled close to each other, pulling their hoodies tighter around them.

"Do you see him?" the twin on the left asked her sister, her emerald green eyes darting from face to face in the crowded pick-up sidewalk of the air port. Her sister shook her head, her long raven hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"Not yet." She replied, wiping away a snow flake that fell on her rosy cheek, also looking around the busy terminal.

Suddenly, her sister tore off to the right, abandoning her luggage, squealing 'daddy.' A man with peppery colored hair and black rimmed glasses stood at the end of the side walk, arms open to catch his daughter who was sprinting towards him.

"Oh my darling Scarlet, how I missed you!" he greeted her, grabbing her in a rib-cracking hug. Her sister arrived shortly, grinning madly at her father, and being tugged into the hug also. Pulling away, the twin girls beamed at their aging father, broad smiles still painted on their identical faces.

"We've missed you, daddy." said Scarlet, tears pooling in her eyes. Said man chuckled, wiping away his daughters tears before ushering them to his limo, telling the driver to retrieve the girl's forgotten luggage.

"I know, I've missed you girls so much." He told them, climbing into the back of the car. The car lurched forward, driving down the busy streets towards the waiting mansion.

"How has business been dad?" the older twin asked.

"It's been quite busy actually. Who knew that being a mortician would be such a hectic job." The man joked, grinning at his daughters. His daughters giggled. "Are you two nervous about starting a whole new school?"

Scarlet nodded, subconsciously rubbing her freshly bruised arm," Extremely nervous actually."

"What about you, Sammi?" the man asked his oldest daughter.

Sammi nodded, tugging down her sleeve," Yeah, I'm a little nervous."

The man smiled at his nervous daughters," Don't worry, you two will be fine. I bet you'll make tons of friends."

The girls nodded, trying to please their father by agreeing with him. But on the inside, they strongly disagreed with him, not believing his words. They knew better.

~+~+~+~+~**Time Lapse- later that night**~+~+~+~

Sammi sat on her bed, staring blankly at the empty walls. She ran a hand over her scarred arm, the light from the moon making the cuts look silvery. Her mind veered off to every reason and memory for those scars. She felt a pang of shame and guilt in her chest for conflicting harm to herself. Sighing, she pulled her sleeve back down, crawling under her crisp purple sheets and lying her head down on her pillow. She didn't close her eyes, but she stared at the ceiling, not feeling a bit tired.

A knock came from her door, making her jump slightly. Scarlet cracked the door open, tip toeing over to the bed and crawling in next to her sister. She moved closer to her twin, and Sammi complied by turning towards Scarlet, wrapping her in a tight hug. Sammi let Scarlet cry into her shoulder, her sisters small body racking with silent sobs, her tears being absorbed by Sammi's shirt.

They both closed their eyes, knowing that both of their dreams would be plagued by horrible nightmares. But, they had each other to hold, hopefully chasing the terrible memories away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I love feedback! 3<strong>

**Lannie-Scene**


	2. C2: First Day

**Thanks so much for the review! And here is the definition of mortician for those who don't know :)**

**Noun::****mortician** - one whose business is the management of funerals

**Disclaimer::::: I do not own OHSHC (*sob* V_V) or any brands mentioned in this story. I only own my OC's and the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

~~"You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist."   
><span>― Friedrich Nietzsche <span>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the twins woke up feeling as if they didn't sleep a wink. Eyes barely open and arms and legs feeling like lead, they reluctantly crawled out of bed. Their personal maids Emi and Tomoko rushed in to get them prepared for their first day at the prestigious Ouran Academy.<p>

Washed and ready the girls stepped back into their room to get dressed. They gave a confused look at the clothes laid on the bed.

"Um," Sammi started, picking up the blue blazer," did they send us the right uniform?"

Scarlet ran a hand over the sleek black slacks, "Maybe this is the new trend here in Japan."

Sammi gave her an amused look," So cross dressing is hot this year?"

They snickered, but still threw on the clothes, grabbing their back packs and IPods before heading down the spiral staircase into the enormous kitchen where their father was drinking his coffee and reading a novel at the table.

"** Ohayo Chichi!**" the twins chirped, settling down at the table with him, and grabbing a fruit.

"Good morning my loves." Their father, Gage, greeted them, sending them both warm smiles." Are you two ready for your first day?" The girls nodded, smiling nervously.

"**Yes ****father**." They chorused, both picking at their fruit. Gage smiled again, casting a glance down at his watch. He let out a soft sigh before standing up, handing off his empty coffee cup, and pulling on his grey blazer.

"I'll see you two after work," he told them. He gave them a stern, but playful look," Be good."

The twins gave him a mock salute, grinning broadly. He chuckled, picking up his brief case and walking out of the house. Emi walked over to the girls, a polite smile on her face.

"Would you like me to have your limo pulled up to the front?" she asked, her warm brown eyes gazing curiously at the girls.

"Yes please." Scarlet told her, sending her a smile. Emi nodded, walking out of the room, the red haired Tomoko following behind her, but not before wishing the girls a good day.

Sammi sighed, standing up from the table and slinging her purple and black checkered Jansport over her shoulder. She looked over at her sister," Ready to go?"

Scarlet nodded, grabbing her green and black checkered bag before following her sister out the large wooden front door.

~**at school**~

"Whoa….." muttered Scarlet, gazing in awe at the school. Next to her, Sammi was looking from girl to girl with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Erm, Scar…"

"Yush?" Scarlet looked over to her sister. Sammi motioned from their attire and the other female students clothes. Scarlet thought for a moment then…..

"Awe crap!" she moaned, face palming. "We look like total idiots."

Sammi snorted," Like that's anything new," she thought for a moment, gripping her schedule tightly in her right hand. Suddenly, a light bulb popped up above her head," I have an idea!"

"What would that be?" questioned Scarlet, her attention focused on the animated light bulb above her sisters head.

Sammi grinned, grabbing her sister's hand, the light bulb fading away," Come with me my dear sister."

~~**_TMD_**~~

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Erm….yeah…sure….."

The girls stood in front of the mirror in the Girls Bathroom, looking over themselves. They had pulled their hair up into pony tails; Scarlet stuffing hers into the back of her blazer and Sammi shoving hers into a black DC hat. They glanced at each other, half-smiles crawling onto their faces.

"**Let****'****s****go.****" **They chorused, and then walked out of the bathroom, ignoring all of the stares from the fellow students. They linked as they walked to their classroom, 1-A. On the way their, they heard comment like:

"They're like Hikaru and Kaoru!" Squeal.

"I wonder if they have a brotherly love act, too!" Nose bleeds.

"I wonder if they'll join the host club!" Cue nose bleeds and squeals.

Scarlet turned to her sister, one eye brow raised," Host Club?"

Sammi shrugged," Probably some rich kid club."

When they got to their classroom, Scarlet knocked on the door. Behind the door, all talking and laughing seized, making the twin girls feel nervous. Suddenly, the door was opened by their sensei.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer students," he greeted; a smile on his aged face, moving to the girls could enter the room. Sammi and Scarlet stepped in timidly while the Sensei introduced the class to them." Class, these are the new students….erm…..what are your names?"

Scarlet and Sammi stuttered for a moment. Sammi was the first to speak," Erm, I'm…..Sam, and this is my si-brother…..Scar." (Scarlet gave her the 'WTF' look)

The Sensei nodded, his eye brows furrowed," Ah, yes. Class say hello to Sam and Scar Reizei."

The class roared with 'hellos' and a few squeals and giggles from some girls. Scarlet and Sammi blushed and bowed. Unnoticed to them as they bowed, two pairs of cat like eyes gazed suspiciously at them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Gomen for such a long wait, i've been really busy with Christmas and my newborn nephew :3 But, i hope this chapter made up for the long wait. For some reason, i'm already thinking of a sequal XD I already have the title planned. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! It made my day seeing them:) Until next time!<strong>

L**a**n**n**i**e**-Pitts-**Alvareaz ^**_


	3. C3: Meeting Haruhi

**I do not own OHSHC and any brands mentioned in this story! **

"The most loving parents and relatives commit murder with smiles on their faces. They force us to destroy the person we really are: a subtle kind of murder."  
>― Jim Morrison<br>** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why don't you two tell the class about yourselves, hm?" the sensei encouraged the girls, giving the girls the floor.<p>

"Um, sure." Scarlet started nervously." Well, um again I'm…Scar, and that's Sam. We just moved here from America to live with our father."

"We like to sing and perform on stage; we used to have a band," stated Sammi. The girls in the class squealed, getting dreamy looks in their eyes as the two talked." Erm, I play the guitar, and Scar can play the piano."

"SCAR AND TAMAKI SHOULD PLAY A DUET TOGETHER!" a girl in the back yelled out, her eyes sparkling. Other girls in the class squealed even louder; a few fainting.

"Who?" Sammi muttered to her sister who shrugged in response.

"Ok, ok, settle down class." The sensei ordered. He looked over to the twins." You can take your seats now. You'll be sitting to the left of Fujioka-san. "

He pointed to a very feminine looking boy with big doe eyes who was reading his textbook quietly. Sliding into their seats, the twins flashed a grin at the book worm, which in response she sent them a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, it's a pleasure to meet you Scar-san and Sam-san." Haruhi greeted.

"You can drop the honorifics, just call us Scar and Sam, kay?" Scarlet told 'him'.

Haruhi nodded," Than you can just call me Haruhi. So-"

"**Hey Haruhi, why don't you introduce us to your new friends."** Two voices purred simultaneously as to arms snaked their way around Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi let out an annoyed sigh, shrugging the arms off.

"Can't you two ever respect my personal space?" Haruhi muttered." Sam, Scar, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

The twin girls gave the boys nervous smiles,"Nice to m-meet you."

"Oh, believe me-, "Kaoru started.

"-It's our pleasure." Hikaru finished, sending them a sly grin. The girls face flushed beet red.

"Will you leave them alone you two!" Haruhi scolded them.

"Stop talking." The sensei snaped at the five of them, eyes blazing. Haruhi blushed, ducking her head back into her book as Hikaru and Kaoru retreated back to their seats behind Haruhi and the twins. Sammi sighed, fixing her hat before she pretended to pay attention to the sensei, her sister frantically writing notes.

**After Class**

Sammi and Scarlet linked arms again as they walked to lunch with Haruhi. Sammi bobbed her head to her IPod while Scarlet and Haruhi chatted.

"Hey Haruhi," Scarlet started. Haruhi 'hmmd' in response, digging in 'his' bag for 'his' bento," what's this Host Club the girls where talking about in class?"

Haruhi paused her rummaging, glancing up at the girl," It's a club where rich bas-I mean men entertain other rich women in their free time in an abandon music room." Haruhi paused before muttering lowly so that the girls didn't hear," My personal hell."

"So basically it's a bunch of male prostitutes?" Sammi piped up, pausing the song. Haruhi let out a loud laugh.

"Basically." She giggled. Suddenly, an obnoxious voice Haruhi knew to well interrupted them.

"HARUHI, DADDY WANTS TO HAVE LUNCH WITH HIS DAUGHTER~!"

The trio glanced back to see a galloping Tamaki coming their way, chibi flowers surrounding him. Haruhi sighed, massaging her temples.

"I am not your daughter! And your not having lunch with me." she growled, making Tamaki pout.

"Why are you so mean to me, Haruhi." he whined. Sammi snickered, making Tamaki glance over at her and Scarlet.

"Oh, why hello there gentlemen." Tamaki greeted." I am Tamaki Souh, the Host Club King." He did a princely pose, holding out two red roses

"Hiya, I'm Sam and this is Scar." Sammi greeted, taking one of the roses from him, Scarlet taking the other.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tamaki smiles before turning back to Haruhi who was unsuccessfully trying to sneak away." Haruhi! We're having a meeting today after school, remember to come!"

Haruhi sighed, but nodded anyway." Okay, I'll be there." And after that, Tamaki pranced away.

"Wait, you're in the Host Club?" Scarlet asked, turning to the brunette.

"Unfortunately yes. I only joined to I can pay off my debt I owe them."

"Debt? Whatcha do?"

"I broke an 8,000,000 yen vase." She muttered as they started walking towards the cafeteria again.

"Ouch." Scarlet cringed." That sucks." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"Wait, they let you host even though you're a girl?" Sammi asked.

Haruhi's mouth snapped open with a pop, her large brown eyes going wider than usual," H-how did you know?"

Scarlet snorted." It's really obvious. First thing is your voice; it's very high for you to be a boy."

"Second," Sammi continued," is your laugh; it's a girlish giggle, not like a mans laugh."

"And lastly," they chorused, grinning," your 'King' called you his 'daughter', which closed our case."

Haruhi face palmed," That big mouthed baka." She sighed, gazing up at them with pleading eyes." Please don't tell anyone. I can loose my scholarship if anyone finds out."

The twins laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders," You really think we would do that. We're kinda in the same situation as you."

"Yeah, I knew when you first walked into the class room that you two aren't guys." Haruhi stated quietly as they walked into the cafeteria, grabbing a table and sitting down.

"So, why do you two wear boy's uniforms?" Haruhi asked the twins as she opened her bento.

"We where sent the wrong uniforms." Scarlet told her, sipping her apple juice.

"And we figured it's better wearing a guy's uniform and being mistaken for a guy instead of wearing that horrible girl's uniform." piped Sammi who wrinkled her nose at Scarlet's choice of drink.

Haruhi giggled again, taking a small bit of her rice," You sound like Naomi-sempai."

"Who?" the girls asked, tilting their head to the side.

"Oh, she's Hunny's- my fellow host club member- girlfriend."

"Oh." Sammi and Scarlet murmured.

**Bing-Ding-Ring **(AN::XD Um, that's supposed to be the bell everyone, Kay?)

Haruhi stood up, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder." I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?"

The twins nodded, smiling as she started to leave." Sure. Later Haruhi!"

Haruhi waved back at them, a small smile on her face. As they filed out of the cafeteria, Sammi turned to Scarlet with a wicked grin on her face.

"What's with the Cheshire Cat grin, sis?" asked Scarlet skeptically.

"I think we should pay Haruhi a little visit at the Host Club."

A grin formed on Scarlet's face also, her eyes sparkling." Why, I think that is a terrific idea."

**Time Lapse-5 Minutes Before Hosting Hours**

"I'm not wearing that sempai." Haruhi told Tamaki who was holding a pink fluffy maid outfit.

"But Haruhiiiiii," he whined," you'll look so cute in it. DO IT FOR DADDY!"

"NO!" Haruhi yelped when Tamaki shoved it at her.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO DADDY HARUHI!" Tamaki sobbed, retreating to his corner of woe to harvest mushrooms. Haruhi sighed, rubbing her forehead. Feeling a tug at her blazer, she looked down to meet the big brown eyes of Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka.

"Nee Haru-chan, I think you would look really kawaii in that dress." He told her, flashing a smile at her.

"Yeah Haruhi, you'd look _really _cute in it." Hikaru and Kaoru purred, hugging her from both sides.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU DEVILS!" Tamaki shouted at the twins, running over to them and tugging at them to get them off. But instead, they just clung onto her tighter.

"Mori-sempai help!" Haruhi yelped. Mori, who was grabbing Hunny some cake, walked up and plucked her away from the three bakas, setting her down at her hosting table.

"Thank you." She told him gratefully.

"Ah." He responded before walking to his and Hunny's table.

"Places everyone, we'll be starting soon." Kyouya told them pushing his glasses up.

As if timed, there was a small tap at the door. As the door opened, rose petals floated down towards the visitors.

"Welcome." The Host Club chorused. They where expecting their usual customers, but instead-

"Gah, what the hell! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE ROSE PETALS! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!"

"I THINK I SWALLOWED A PETAL! ACK! ACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late! But, I hope you liked it!:) I had some serious writers block this week, so i had to blast my music and get myself focused to write this. Um, I am having a few more OC's coming inm but not so many whre you'll be over whelmed, i promise:)<br>UNTIL NEXT TIME !**

**Lannie-Von-Vanity/**


End file.
